


Sail Away

by Henki



Category: Life
Genre: Mystery, Reality, Thriller, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henki/pseuds/Henki
Summary: An ordinary London boy's night is turned to a night like no other, where reality itself changes, in this quest to return to his original reality, Matthew Jones must become someone else.





	1. Prototypes

Pitter Patter, pitter patter, the cold droplets of drizzle gently fell onto the dark streets of London. Although it wasn't severe rain, it was still enough to see patterns of black umbrellas scattered across the city. The mundane, but still slightly colourful busy roads that contained different people, with their own destination. However, just like any path in life, there must be obstacles on the way to your destination.

"So what interview have you been to mate? Got all dressed up and that...how did it go?" asked the taxi driver, although it sounded much more like a command because of his harsh northern accent. After catching the occasional whiff of alcohol once again, Matthew chuckled and answered.

"Yeah man, went to a uni one. I hope it all goes alright. I'm going to Oxford you know? So I had to dress up well." This caused the driver to glance back at Matthew, and show a faint smile, which was probably for the best as he smiled, his discoloured teeth caused Matthew to momentarily flinch, luckily the driver couldn't tell. A moment after, he burst out laughing.

"Oh we got a posh boy 'ere! No wonder I picked you up from the train station! Well then, remember me once you're rich mate- Actually, you're already rich aren't ya? Going to Oxford, and you don't look like a smart one..." It was almost as if the taxi driver was waiting for Matthew to react, but didn't. He simply laughed. Instead, he looked out of the the window covered in tiny droplets, looking at the bars, homes and shops as the car drove closer to home. 

"My Mum was really proud when she found out. Fuck, surprised even. It's not everyday that some random kid from Croydon gets to go to Oxford innit?" Matthew tried to say the last part with a laugh, but nerves came instead. "I just hope they let me in." He mumbled, although the driver heard anyway. 

"Well, we're home now. Good luck with your uni stuff. You better not end up a taxi driver like me!" The man laughed, as Matthew smiled in the way of a farewell, and left the car. As soon as he unlocked the door and went in, he'd be met with the smiles of Ryan and Tyler, before hearing Olivia talking to the guy she's 'Getting closer to' before entering the kitchen and seeing the relieved smile of his mother. A familiarity that he'd never lose. Or, so Matthew thought. 

"Theo? You're off in the clouds again... come on!" The snapping on someone's fingers, followed up with a weirdly elegant smell that couldn't be anyone from Matthew's family. Then the familiar noise of being on a train from before rung out in his ears. Eventually, he finally opened his eyes, for them to be met by the irritated look of an attractive woman of mixed race, Matthew assumed to be in their early twenties. Matthew soon looked around in fear, why on earth was he on a train? And why is he here? Wasn't he just about to go back home. Matthew tried to say where the fuck he was, but it came out as:

"S-Sorry sis...didn't catch too many Z's last night..." 

"Well, get some!" The woman exclaimed, slamming her first on the brown table between them, getting Matthew's full attention. "I'm tired of hauling your ass around like you're some dead-weight!" 

Matthew wanted to yell, scream, anything that could make this woman see that he was disturbed. But nothing came out. Despair started to infest from Matthew, and after a glance at his light brown skin, different from the pasty white skin he had before, fear started to take over. The woman returned to her phone, whilst Matthew tried to understand what the hell was happening to him.

Soon, the train stopped as passengers were getting off. Matthew's supposed sister stood up, and without any control over, Matthew stood up as well. Nothing was making any sense. Questions flew around his mind, quickly being replaced by the next question. Once he walked out of the train, a revelation hit him. 

"Welcome to Los Angeles."


	2. Theo Banks

Hearing the announcement ring out in his ears, Matthew's mind and body came to a complete halt. A new slew of questions flooded in, although most of them covering the same topic. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME?!' filled his head the most. Eventually though, Matthew was brought back to reality through the impact of a slap, and feeling the grip of someones hand violently placed on his wrist.

"Can you fucking focus Theo? Like we got a job to do, and all your lazy ass has done since we got here is doze off!" Theo's sister angrily let go of him after yelling this, before trying to calm down and saying, "I'm gonna go and get a cab. Splash some water on your face or something before we meet Dom." With people surrounding them starting to stare, Matthew felt pressured to head to the bathroom. Instantly after his first step, the control that the body had against Matthew had suddenly been lifted. That step soon turned into a sprint as Matthew's instincts made him crash into the dimly lit room, facing the mirror.

This wasn't his body. The messy brown hair, the serpent-like green eyes, the untidy stubble around his chin, his moderately skinny figure...all gone. Instead, what Matthew was facing a curly brown haired, muscly figured man with tattoos of Bible verses running down his neck. Due to finally looking at who he was now, Matthew saw and felt the weight of a bag against his shoulders, and finally opened it up. Shoving his hand deep into the small abyss of the bag, fishing out a laptop and a wallet at first. "Theo Banks..." Matthew muttered quietly.

Just like from a river, memories that weren't familiar to Matthew at all flooded into his mind, causing him to collapse onto the ground, clutching both temples on his head. All from a life he never had, the life of Theo Banks. An orphan in Jamaica who impressed a drug boss named Domino Callier, by beating up a few thugs in a bar at only 13, and took him to Los Angeles...was an errand boy which soon became a well respected member of the drug ring...when he arrived, he met Alyssa Fire, who from childhood he has always considered to be his sister...now is on a operation to deal with snitch Ricardo Walker, current girlfriend is Emily Sea...who he plans to buy a ring for and propose...he's been lying about what he does? She's a teacher? 

Once Matthew got up and composed himself from all the shit going on in his head, he tried to remember who he really was, Matthew Jones. A boy brought up in a rough area, but always able to work harder than anyone else to get past all the limitations of Croydon. A joker with his mates, but a real sweetheart to his family. Thinking otherwise would be him letting whatever the fuck was happening to him take over. 'Remember...Matthew Jo-Theo-No, Matthew Jones.' The idea that Matthew had only been here for a few minutes brought the smallest of smiles to his face, before seeing a gun and knife scattered on the floor among other items which were in the bag. 

After quickly hiding them away and finally getting out of the bathroom, Matthew decided to go along with being Theo with the memories that he had for now, so he didn't freak out Alyssa or anything like that, or worse, not being able to move or speak on his own like before on the train. He was met by the once again irritated face of Alyssa, although more confused than irritated this time. 

"How fucking long does it take to wash your face? You weren't having a damn makeover in there...you know what, cab's outside. Just fucking get in it already." Matthew could smell the scent of elegant perfume, but quickly got a whiff of tobacco underneath the nicer odour. However, Matthew decided to not comment on it, firstly cause that would sound really fucking weird, and logically, she must be trying to hide it if he could also smell the perfume, but this caused him just to be awkwardly staring at her.

"Damn sis, what have I done to annoy ya so much today?" Matthew replied in a cheeky tone to smooth the mood although knowing it would infuriate her the more, before heading outside and getting in the cab. 

Los Angeles wasn't like how it was in London that night. The sun was out, glistering over the beanstalk buildings bunched together, with people of different classes and cultures, just like London, but it felt more...modern. As Matthew looked out the window pane, without the droplets and instead a clear blue sky, richer cars and seemed to be happier people. 'This is America huh? What a pompous shithole...' Was one of the thoughts that drifted into mind again, he never knew he'd miss the unhygienic, dark streets of Croydon. Smiling, he turned around to Alyssa who seemed to be busy with her phone. He needed to be Theo for now, even if he didn't understand the situation at all.

"You ready to deal with Ricardo?" He asked, with a reassuring smile across his face. Alyssa finally took her eyes off the phone, and instead faced him, the irritated look being washed away, and being replaced with one of comfort. Using the Ricardo situation, with the vague memory of what he did have about how Ricardo had betrayed the gang by trying to sell information about them out to a cop, it would make him get used to being Theo. 

"Well...it's our first interrogation...I just hope he gives in quickly and admits it..." Alyssa muttered to him, making sure that the taxi driver couldn't eavesdrop. "I wonder what Dom plans to do to him..." With a brief moment of silence after, she laughed "You were acting like such a dick earlier! I hate when you do shit like this!" Matthew laughed along as well, but before they knew, the driver stopped at a long, daunting alleyway, with graffiti splattered along the walls, and a braiding shop right next to it. 

"This where y'all wanted me to drop you off at, right?" The driver asked, shooting the two a glance of suspicion. 

"What? You think we've kidnapped someone or some shit? " Matthew snapped back, opening the door, and slamming it with force, before reaching into his wallet and chucking out money that was surely enough for the ride. It may have looked badass, but Matthew instantly thought, 'I look like such a bender right now it's ridiculous...' Alyssa rushed out as well, slightly it seemed. 

"Theo...I've already paid..."

To avoid another awkward moment, Theo kept walking, completely ignoring what Alyssa had said, but to storm down the alleyway. "Where's the room?" Theo asked, looking around his rather filthy surroundings. Matthew caught Alyssa just staring at him, before clearing her throat and turning away. 'Oh for fuck's sake, I did not sign up for some retarded childhood friend incest shit...' Matthew thought, before seeing a door hidden behind all the graffiti. "Sis! The room's here!"

Just like back into London, what he was expecting behind the door was far away from what was actually inside. One florescent light shining down on a brutally beaten man, tied to the back of the chair, his body imprinted with cuts and bruises, although hard to see due to how much blood has washed over his body. People covered in dark clothing, yet their bats and crowbars, stained red...this wasn't something Matthew Jones would see. This is something Theo Banks would.


	3. Conflicted

A tiny yelp was let out from Alyssa's mouth as she observed her surroundings. Feeling his body contain mini earthquakes all around, Matthew tried his hardest to keep himself composed, but his eyes kept quivering, his limbs kept shaking and his mouth couldn't open, as if it was sewn shut. "Ahh, Theo and Alyssa is it? Finally here to knock his bitchass dead...Come on! What y'all scared for? Just one swing and boom!" 

The others circling the siblings let out evil, yet strangely infuriating barks of laughter in response. Although feeling sweat leaking through it, Matthew continued to clench his fist to try and suppress any rage or retaliation he would have towards this. This wasn't Matthew. 'I'm not Matthew' he repeated that thought, in the hope that he could pull through and kill this man. 'Remember, this man isn't perfect. He's a bad person, that's the reason he's in this situation.' Matthew once again reassured himself in his mind, but another irking truth flew into his thoughts to silence the previous one. 'But you aren't perfect Matthew, and Theo definitely isn't.' Turns out, Matthew wasn't the first to properly react.

"G-Give me the damn bat." A crack broke through what Alyssa had mumbled, but with a cheer from the men in black, and her trembling arms grabbing onto the bat, you could hear a quiet vibration, as Alyssa's soft skin clashes against the beaten, manufactured weapon experienced with violence, and her arm continued to tremble. Within these moments of silence, Matthew had to act, but the body of Theo wasn't letting him. 

"Be Matthew." Eyes quickly darted in Matthew's way, as the mutter was picked up by everyone, including Alyssa who was getting ready to swing the bat. Now that he had announced himself out loud, he couldn't just stand by and not do shit. Fuck being Theo Banks, be Matthew Jones. Using the clenched fist, Matthew swung at the tallest man in dark clothing, his fist slamming into his stomach, before yelling at Alyssa to "BEAT THEIR ASSES!" To his surprise, Alyssa instantly started swinging at the men running towards her, looks like Matthew wasn't the only one who wanted to fight back. Before he could help her out though, his jaw was met with the damming force of a fist, and his legs were swept by someone else's legs, causing him to fall to the ground, three men surrounding him, with the one who had urged him on before pulling his hair, pressing a revolver at the center of Matthew's forehead. Matthew wasn't the type to just crumble into fear because a gun was being pointed at him, but a fucking gun was being pointed at him. "Hey-hey come guys, can we at least like-come on, we don't have to kill anyone, do we?" He tried to reason with his guy, but all he did was smile, and seeing his nicotine infested teeth wasn't a pleasant sight. 

"If we tell Domino you were a rat too, he won't do anything to us...snitches have to get stitches, so it looks like you're about to end up the Jamaican 6ix9ine..." He replied, which reminded Matthew, Domino wouldn't allow this, no fucking way he would. 'Right? He didn't know Theo too well, only these selective memories were ingrained into his mind. Maybe Domino would break his code? He did take Theo from Jamaica as an orphan, so maybe there was a father figure there? Why the fuck does this even matter?' Matthew ended with that thought, but instead of being met with a bullet being blasted to the back of his skull, instead the butt (Hehehe butt get it) was bashed onto his forehead instead, knocking Matthew out. 

Feeling the jolt of a road bump, Matthew quickly woke up, expecting his arms and legs to be tied up and duct tape strapped to his mouth but instead his was met with the warm smile of Alyssa. "You still snore." She said, as Matthew looked around in panic. "What the fuck? Was I dreaming or some shit?" Matthew asked, looking around in complete bewilderment. He was in the back of a taxi, driving past the familiar (to Theo) roads of LA. 

"Well, everything you think that happened, happened. I just solved the problem." Alyssa replied, starting to whistle. 'What did solve the problem mean? Damn, she's a badass if it's what I think it means. Beating them all up...wow, I'm way out my league strength wise here.' Matthew thought, before leaving the questions for Alyssa in his mind unanswered for the sake of some time to think on his own. 

Eventually, the taxi stopped at what seemed to be a building containing flats, and a memory shot through Matthew's brain at that moment. This was Theo's home. He felt the outline of the apartment key in his pocket, as dawn seemed to be settling in. "You were quiet the whole way home. Don't worry about it. Worst that happens is that I get cut out of the gang. Go get some rest. Looks like you'll need it." She patted Matthew's shoulder, before he opened the car door. Once he stepped out, the yearning to just sit down and find out what the fuck was going on was irresistible. Rushing up the stairs of this building looking for room 51, or at least that was imprinted onto the key. Pushing the door open, Matthew was met with a very cosy,and weirdly romantic environment. For a past and life that Theo seemed to live, Matthew wouldn't think his apartment would look like this. The furniture was nice and tidy in the small living room, the kitchen was clean as well, no signs of any illegal substances or alcohol anywhere, which was another shock. Looks like Theo really wasn't built for the career he pursued. Then Matthew realised, Theo had a girlfriend, Emily Sea. Did he love her so much that he would completely transform his personality and way he lived his life for Could be very possible. Matthew didn't have the most luck in relationships, which didn't really matter when you're 18 but his hectic family had caused him tons of embarrassing situations with girls in the past. 

When Matthew finally pushed open to the door to the bedroom, the shock of Theo's life away from Domino, Alyssa and gang life grew even bigger. Posters of..anime was it? Matthew tried to remember, looking at a bald dude with a cape on one of the walls, and another having a guy and a girl, with the words "Boku No Pico..." Matthew read out loud, he was never really into that stuff, mostly because anything other than the "Hard" attitude in Croydon could cause you a lot of bullies and trouble. With one glance at a laptop, Matthew remembered why he wanted to get here so badly in the first place. What the fuck happened to Matthew Jones? Grabbing the laptop and without control it seemed, logging into the laptop, Matthew rushed to Google Search to type in his name, but after doing it, the laptop immediately switched off. 

"The fu-" being cut off by the distortion and static noise of the laptop, the piece of technology turned to a webcam of...Matthew's mother. An ocean of relief and joy crashed all over the boy, tears instantly leaking from his eyes, he couldn't even say hello or anything. However, she looked worried, no distraught. 

"FIND SAIL AWAY! FIND THE BOOK SAIL AWA-" The laptop went back to search bar, which had no information about what happened to him. Matthew sat there on the bed, let the laptop fall flat onto the ground, confused, worried and pissed. He wanted answers, but like a protagonist out of one of those films, he only had more questions.


	4. Conflicted

A tiny yelp was let out from Alyssa's mouth as she observed her surroundings. Feeling his body contain mini earthquakes all around, Matthew tried his hardest to keep himself composed, but his eyes kept quivering, his limbs kept shaking and his mouth couldn't open, as if it was sewn shut. "Ahh, Theo and Alyssa is it? Finally here to knock his bitchass dead...Come on! What y'all scared for? Just one swing and boom!" 

The others circling the siblings let out evil, yet strangely infuriating barks of laughter in response. Although feeling sweat leaking through it, Matthew continued to clench his fist to try and suppress any rage or retaliation he would have towards this. This wasn't Matthew. 'I'm not Matthew' he repeated that thought, in the hope that he could pull through and kill this man. 'Remember, this man isn't perfect. He's a bad person, that's the reason he's in this situation.' Matthew once again reassured himself in his mind, but another irking truth flew into his thoughts to silence the previous one. 'But you aren't perfect Matthew, and Theo definitely isn't.' Turns out, Matthew wasn't the first to properly react.

"G-Give me the damn bat." A crack broke through what Alyssa had mumbled, but with a cheer from the men in black, and her trembling arms grabbing onto the bat, you could hear a quiet vibration, as Alyssa's soft skin clashes against the beaten, manufactured weapon experienced with violence, and her arm continued to tremble. Within these moments of silence, Matthew had to act, but the body of Theo wasn't letting him. 

"Be Matthew." Eyes quickly darted in Matthew's way, as the mutter was picked up by everyone, including Alyssa who was getting ready to swing the bat. Now that he had announced himself out loud, he couldn't just stand by and not do shit. Fuck being Theo Banks, be Matthew Jones. Using the clenched fist, Matthew swung at the tallest man in dark clothing, his fist slamming into his stomach, before yelling at Alyssa to "BEAT THEIR ASSES!" To his surprise, Alyssa instantly started swinging at the men running towards her, looks like Matthew wasn't the only one who wanted to fight back. Before he could help her out though, his jaw was met with the damming force of a fist, and his legs were swept by someone else's legs, causing him to fall to the ground, three men surrounding him, with the one who had urged him on before pulling his hair, pressing a revolver at the center of Matthew's forehead. Matthew wasn't the type to just crumble into fear because a gun was being pointed at him, but a fucking gun was being pointed at him. "Hey-hey come, guys, can we at least like-come on, we don't have to kill anyone, do we?" He tried to reason with his guy, but all he did was smile, and seeing his nicotine infested teeth wasn't a pleasant sight. 

"If we tell Domino you were a rat too, he won't do anything to us...snitches have to get stitches, so it looks like you're about to end up the Jamaican 6ix9ine..." He replied, which reminded Matthew, Domino wouldn't allow this, no fucking way he would. 'Right? He didn't know Theo too well, only these selective memories were ingrained into his mind. Maybe Domino would break his code? He did take Theo from Jamaica as an orphan, so maybe there was a father figure there? Why the fuck does this even matter?' Matthew ended with that thought, but instead of being met with a bullet being blasted to the back of his skull, instead the butt (Hehehe butt get it) was bashed onto his forehead instead, knocking Matthew out. 

Feeling the jolt of a road bump, Matthew quickly woke up, expecting his arms and legs to be tied up and duct tape strapped to his mouth but instead his was met with the warm smile of Alyssa. "You still snore." She said, as Matthew looked around in panic. "What the fuck? Was I dreaming or some shit?" Matthew asked, looking around in complete bewilderment. He was in the back of a taxi, driving past the familiar (to Theo) roads of LA. 

"Well, everything you think that happened, happened. I just solved the problem." Alyssa replied, starting to whistle. 'What did solve the problem mean? Damn, she's a badass if it's what I think it means. Beating them all up...wow, I'm way out my league strength-wise here.' Matthew thought, before leaving the questions for Alyssa in his mind unanswered for the sake of some time to think on his own. 

Eventually, the taxi stopped at what seemed to be a building containing flats, and a memory shot through Matthew's brain at that moment. This was Theo's home. He felt the outline of the apartment key in his pocket, as dawn seemed to be settling in. "You were quiet the whole way home. Don't worry about it. Worst that happens is that I get cut out of the gang. Go get some rest. Looks like you'll need it." She patted Matthew's shoulder before he opened the car door. Once he stepped out, the yearning to just sit down and find out what the fuck was going on was irresistible. Rushing up the stairs of this building looking for room 51, or at least that was imprinted onto the key. Pushing the door open, Matthew was met with a very cosy, and weirdly romantic environment. For past and life that Theo seemed to live, Matthew wouldn't think his apartment would look like this. The furniture was nice and tidy in the small living room, the kitchen was clean as well, no signs of any illegal substances or alcohol anywhere, which was another shock. Looks like Theo really wasn't built for the career he pursued. Then Matthew realised, Theo had a girlfriend, Emily Sea. Did he love her so much that he would completely transform his personality and way he lived his life? Matthew didn't have the most luck in relationships, which didn't really matter when you're 18 but his hectic family had caused him tons of embarrassing situations with girls in the past. 

When Matthew finally pushed open to the door to the bedroom, the shock of Theo's life away from Domino, Alyssa, and gang life grew even bigger. Posters of..anime was it? Matthew tried to remember, looking at a bald dude with a cape on one of the walls, and another having a guy and a girl, with the words "Boku No Pico..." Matthew read out loud, he was never really into that stuff, mostly because anything other than the "Hard" attitude in Croydon could cause you a lot of bullies and trouble. With one glance at a laptop, Matthew remembered why he wanted to get here so badly in the first place. What the fuck happened to Matthew Jones? Grabbing the laptop and without control, it seemed, logging into the laptop, Matthew rushed to Google Search to type in his name, but after doing it, the laptop immediately switched off. 

"The fu-" being cut off by the distortion and static noise of the laptop, the piece of technology turned to a webcam of...Matthew's mother. An ocean of relief and joy crashed all over the boy, tears instantly leaking from his eyes, he couldn't even say hello or anything. However, she looked worried, no distraught. 

"FIND SAIL AWAY! FIND THE BOOK SAIL AWA-" The laptop went back to search bar, which had no information about what happened to him. Matthew sat there on the bed, let the laptop fall flat onto the ground, confused, worried and pissed. He wanted answers, but like a protagonist out of one of those films, he only had more questions.


End file.
